My Bestfriends Girl!
by xXxTheNinjaxXx
Summary: Lucy is an Idol, and has to go to a the school for idols, wich is where her boyfriend Gray and his bestfriend Natsu is. What happens when Natsu and Lucy falls in love? and what is Gray and Lucy's secret? Will they tell the others or will they found out them selves? Read And Find Out! Mainly on NaLu, But there's Also GraLu Gruvia GaLe And JerZa. Rated M for Later Chaptars.XDD
1. Chapter 1 School For Idols

**Ohayo! Minna, this is my new Nalu~ Fanfic hope you like it.**

**Warning!: Grammar Sucks!**

**Oh and i do NOT! Own Fairy tail or the songs!  
****If i did Lucy and Natsu would have been together NOW!  
But sad.. It all Belongs to my really good friend  
****Hiro Mashima.**

**Now Enjoy! xD**

_Chp 1: The School For Idols._

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"Lucy, stop texting your damn boyfriend, And go on stage!" Loke hissed at me. "Coming!" I shouted back, i got ready got my Microphone and looked out to all the screaming fans, '_Omg! So many people, On my first concert!' _I snapped out of my though's and ran on the stage

"Hello everyone, Im so happy that so many people could come to my first concert!, You Guys are FREAKIN' AWESOME!" I shouted and everyone screamed

"Well i guess i have to sing a song now, you Guys ready, This song is called 'Heartbreaker!'''

Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun.

But baby when you're done, You gotta be the first to run.

Rule number two, Just don't get attached to.

Somebody you could lose, So le-le-let me tell you

This is how to be a Heartbreaker.

Boys they like a Little danger.

We'll get him fallin' for a stranger a player singin' I Lo-Lo-Love You.

How to be heartbreaker,

Boys they like a look of danger.

We'll get him fallin' for a stranger a player, singin' I Lo-Lo-Love You.

'At Least I Think I Do

Cause i Lo-Lo-Love You

Rule number three, Wear your Heart on your cheek.

Then i pointed on my cheek where a Heart was painted.

When i was done I sang another song.

"Okay, Guys wanna hear my new son?" I asked.

"Okay people this song is called Hurt, Hope you enjoy it.''

I went to the big piano there was now in middle of the stagde and began to play.

_I can only say it's a song i made for my mom, A long time ago, But she's dead now. It's long time since i sang this song, i remember the first time, She started to cry. and the second time was to her Final, The first time i ever cried for Real, was that day, and since then i haven't singed this song, But i promised myself i would do it Today._

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face.

You told me how proud you were.

but I walked away, If only I knew what I know today. Oh Ohh

I would hold you in my arms.

I would take the pain away.

Thank you for all you've done, Forgive all your mistakes.

Oh, There's nothing I wouldn't do, To hear your voice Again.

Sometimes I want to call you.

but I know you won't be there

Ohhh.

I'm sorry for blaming you.

for everything, I just couldn't do.

And I've hurt myself, by hurting you.

Some day's I feel broke inside, but I won't admit.

Sometimes I just want to hide, 'cause it's you I miss.

And it's so hard to say goodbye, when it comes to this.

Ohhh yeaah.

Would you tell me I was wrong?

Would you help me understand?

Are you looking down upon me?

Are you proud of who I am?

There's nothing I want to do.

To have just one more chance.

To look into your eyes and, see you looking back.

Ohhh.

I'm sorry for blaming you.

for everything, I just couldn't do..

And I've hurt myself by hurting you...

If I had just one more day.

I would tell you how much that, I've missed you since you've been away

Oh, it's dangerous It's so out of line, to try to turn back time..

I'm sorry for blaming you.

for everything, I just couldn't.

do And I've hurt myself.

By hurting you...

* * *

***Timeskip* After the Concert!**

''Thank you minna, i hope you all had a wonderfull concert, I Love You!" I Blow kissed and ran backstage.

"Lucy, you did a great job, out there." Loke said and hugged me, "Thanks Loke" I said as hugged him back.

"Well, we should head home now, you have school tomorrow." He said "W-what school.?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're going to Fairy Academy, the school for Idols." Loke answered, I got in the car and we drove home.

"Really! Ohh! LOKE I LOVE YOU! Now i can meet Gray and Natsu!" I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Woow easy there im driving" He said

We drove five more minuts, and then stopped in front of a big hause, 'Home, Sweet, Home' I thougt, Loke opended the door for me and we walked in. "Welcome home, Hime, punishment?" Virgo my maid asked "NO!" i shouted and ran up to my room. I took a quick shower, and changed clothes, then i writted a Little on my novel, and a letter to my Mom. After some time i walked to my bed pulled the covers over me, and fell asleep in a matter of minuts.

* * *

**Next day! Lucy P.O.V**

*Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep* "Lucy, time to wake uuuup~ You got to get ready for school" Loke said a he began to rush me,

"Ohh, Fuck off, Loke!" I hissed, and got up.

"Don't say such Words Lucy." Loke glared at me, I gave him the middle finger, and rushed to my bathroom to take a shower, When i was done i got my make-up on, and did my hair i looked in the mirror to see my piercings, I had four on my left ear, three on my right, and my belly, Heehee yeah i was a Bad bad girl.. Tch' a sexy one too, Lol actually i didn't think that i looked good but many Guys did, and i hated it, but whatever. I ran out off the door, and out to the car where Loki where, since he wasn't in the room anymore.

"Lucy, get in the car, you'r already late." Loki hissed at me, "Commin'" Said with a smile, and got in the car.

After ten minuts we where at the school gate's, i got out off the car and ran to the office as fast as possible, Once i found it i knocked on the door.

*Knock knock* "Come in" Said a voice, and i opended the door and walked in, "Hello im here too get my Schedule" I said "Sure, what's your name, my child." The Little man asked "Lucy Heartfillia" She answered with a smile, "Ohh yeah found you, here" He said and handed me the paper "Bye bye" I said and walked out, And i ran to class cause i was late, when i found it i opended the door.

"As i sai-..Oh and you are" The teacher asked me blondly "Um im the new student here" I answered "Oh well then, introduce your self" She said

"Ohayo minna, name's Lucy Heartfilia, Please take good care off me." I said and gave them my bigest and cutest smile i had, some off the boy whistled, and then i saw Gray. I ran over and gave him a kiss on the lips, Then he stood up at looked at the other Guys, Wich was pretty shocked, "She's MINE, so back off!" He shouted, and sat Down Again "Wich one of them is Natsu i want to meet him." I whispered "Oh, he got into a fight with Gajeel, so he's at the infirmy" Gray responded, I giggled, and turned my head up at the teacher.

* * *

**At Lunch!**

Lucy walked to the rooftop with Gray. When they walked in a man with jet Black hair and piercings all over his face was fighting with another Young man with spiky pink hair, Lucy giggled a bit.

"Oi, Hothead, MetalFace, stop fighting and come over here, i want you you to meet someone" Gray shouted. The two other boy's stopped fighting and walked, over to them and sat Down.

"Who is it, Ice Princess i don't have all day" The pink haired one growled. Gray got up, and in second he came in with Lucy, holding her hand tightly and walked over to them and sat Down with Lucy, Lucy blushed in emberrasement. Gajeel and Natsu's eyes widened when they saw the beauty in front of them holding hands with their friend. Their mouths wide open.

"Guys, this is Lucy my girlfriend." Gray said with at big toothy grin. Natsu and Gajeel's jaw dropped at the sudden Word 'Girlfriend' '_HOOW' _They though.

"O-o-Ohayo" The blonde managed to say, with a blush

"Gajeel Redfox" Gajeel said.

"Y-Yo, Natsu Dragneel, How can it be that you're with...That thing" Natsu asked, and pointed at Gray "OI, Tobasco Freak!" Gray shouted.

"Ice Princess!"

"Slanty eyes!"

"Perverted sea urchin!"

"Wanna go, Fire'head!"

"Bring it on, Snowman!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"GRAY! How many times have i said to you, That If i'd EVER cought you in a fight i will KILL you!" Lucy shouted with a dark aura around her.

Gray jumped up in fear Natsu too, "S-sorry Lucy, im so sorry!" Gray said, as he got on his knees begging for mercy.

Natsu did the same '_OMG she scarier than Erza!' _He though "Please don't kill m-" He was cut off by Lucy who smiled and looked like and angel

"Ohh, Natsu-Kun it's okay i forgive you" She said with an angelic voice but turned to demon mode once Again and glared at him "THIS time!" She finished her centence. Natsu flinched in fear "Aye SIR!" He shrieked. Then she took Gray bye one off his ears, and dragged him to class.

Natsu standing alone on the roof thinking about Lucy.. _'How can someone be so beatiful she must be an Angel. Her smile, her lips, Her body- STOP RIGHT THERE!-Natsu She's not your's She's Gray's! NOT your's!-.. I'll make sure she'll be mine!' _Natsu though, and then walked to class.

* * *

**That was it, should i continue with the story or let it be?  
****  
Depends on you Guys, If you liked it please Review!  
****  
Hope you enjoyed! ****R&R and you can have a cookie! Num Num~ **

**No seriously R&R!**

**- Ninja.**


	2. Chapter 2 Secrets

**Ohayo! Im back and, Im All Fired Up!**

**First of all i want to thank the people who Reviwed.**

**It makes me really happy that you Guys actually like's this story. :D**

**Natsu: Of course they like's it, im in it!**

**Ninja: What THE- How the f~ck did you end here?!**

**Natsu: I dunno, i just- you know your actually writtin'/talkin' with you self right know, ya know.. **

**Ninja: I love you, But sometimes (Like right now!) you can be a lil shit, ya know that?**

**Natsu: *GASPS* Im verry disapointed in you, Emma. Ya know, you can't go and call your future husband things like that, It Hurts..**

**Lucy: NATSU! You cheating on me, ya lil dick, i'll make sure you die a-'**

**Ninja: -Sweatdrops- Ahahaha i just think that i'll go to the disclaimer.**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail or the songs in the story.  
It all belongs to ma bro, Hiro Mashima! Give him a big hand everyone.. ahaha Just kidding**

**No seriously give him a hand, or i'll send demon Lucy, Erza, And Mira after you, so they can haunt you in ya dreams. :D**

**Now Enjoy the chapter. :)**

_Chp. 2 Dirty Little secret._

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V A Month Later.**

It's been three days _that _happend, and no one nows about it, It's just too painfull to think about it..

Well, it happend two days ago, i was in my room when _he _came, Sting Ew  
Well Sting was my fiancé, when i was living with my father, but when i found out how descusting Sting was, I left and became what i am today An Idol! Yay.  
Well when i saw Sting in my room, i didn't know what i should do, i was scared cause i knew what would happen Next, and i was right. It was my worst nightmare,  
why me, why me, why me. Im still scared, i will always be scared I remember i screamed his name begging him to stop, but he didn't, That man is my worst nightmare. That night he beated me up. The marks are still on my body and they're big they Hurts when i try to walk i fall to my knees Again it just Hurts so much.. What did i do to that creep, did i really disirve this? I've not been going to school since that day, Gray must be worried or worse Natsu must be worried..

I can't tell Loke, But i must tell someone, someone i know i can trust, and i know who, Gray and Natsu . I ran to Natsu's home.

* * *

**Natsu's house Lucy's P.O.V**

I was still crying, the tears just wouldn't stop, i knocket on the door.

When i hear Gray and Natsu's voices i was glad, Then the door opended "Luce, why are you- Wait why are you crying" Natsu asked Then he saw the brusises and the marks, _'Ohh Natsu please don't look at me like that it pains me!'_

"I have something i must tell you, can i come in?" I asked I walked in and sat on the couch. "Yeah we can see that, what the hell happend to you, you look horrible! " Gray asked as he sat beside me.

"Before i tell you, you must promise me not to tell anyone, not even Loke or Virgo." I said as i began to cry harder.

"Sure you can Count on us, Luce" Natsu said and hugged me.

"Okay, then i guess i should tell you... Guys I-I Im sc-ared.." I said with a frown "What happend?!" They shouted "S-Sting." I said

"Yeah, Lucy what did he do to you!" i hear Gray shout. "He...found me, and h-e totured m-me" I cried even more.

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V**

He's so dead! How long is it since it happend, why didn't she tell that sooner?

"Ohh, Luce how long is it since it happend?" I asked, and she looked at me, her eyes showed that she was scared, she was shaking too.

"Three.. Days.." She said slowly. and Gray was just kicking random Things shouting out off the window that he would kill that Err Sting yeah Sting?.

"Im sorry, Lucy i failed, i failed to protect you from that bastard!" Gray said and was he crying? What!? Gray's crying?! i couldn't hold my tears anymore so i just let them fall, Then Lucy hugged Gray. trying to tell us she was okay, But she wasn't.

"Gray i think we should tell Natsu the truth about us?" She said, What? what is there another secret?  
Gray just nodded and they looked at me.

"Natsu, Sting was Lucy's fiancé, when she lived with her father, me and Lucy where bestfriends and when she told me that Sting was her fiancé, and how he was.  
I asked her to my girlfriend so i could protect her from Sting, because if she had a boyfriend he couldn't touch her, She said yes, But then she ran away,  
from home, with Loke and Virgo's help, So Sting wouldn't find her, She became an Idol like us, she met you and the others, Me and Lucy are bestfriends and will always be bestfriends, We'll never be together like a couple. But i did this to protect her, and now that you know's our secret.  
Help me find Sting a beat him up! Will ya!?" Gray said and i looked at him with wide eyes, So i could have Luce for myself now? YES!

"It would be my pleasure, Im all fired up!" I shouted Lucy hugged us both, That day she slept at my hause with me and Gray.

When she fell asleep i kissed her forehead. "Night, Luce" I said and walked over to Gray.

"You like her, don't ya?" He asked, and i could feel my head heat up "Yeah, i do" Answered and he smiled at me.

"Take good care off her, or i'll kill ya" He said with a smile, i chuckled "I promise, i'll take good care off her" I said.

"Well we have a concert tomorrow, why don't you invite her, to sing with us?" He asked, i blushed a Little

"Sure, why not that would be fun" I said and gave him a big smile.

* * *

**Well, sorry if it's short, i'll make the next chapter longer, I Promise.**

**Natsu: Soo watcha doing tonight?**

**Ninja: I dunno, nothing i guess, why?**

**Natsu: What about we go on a date, and have some fun?**

**Lucy: NATSU! Did you just ask her what i though you asked her?**

**Natsu: N-No hehehehe.. I Love You!**

**Ninja: -Sweatdrop- Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and see ya next time :D**

**Sorry if there was any mistakes, my Grammar sucks -.-'**

**-Ninja**


	3. Chapter 3 I Think My Heart Just Broke

**Ohayo Minna~ Im back, And here's Chapter 3.**

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

**Backstage *Natsu & Gray's Concert* Lucy's POV**

The guys walked on the stage an half hour ago, And im standing here backstage waiting for them to call me out there to sing with them. That reminds me of what me and Gray's really sexy plan with Natsu. Well, as long as im going to wear that cute kitty costume im fine with it, ( and when Lucy means 'Cute Kitty Costume' she means, sexy kitty costume. The one from the OVA if you remember it ) Im getting all fan'girl over them they're just soo, good and incredible!

"And now, we have a guest with us today" Gray shouted. Yes finally!

"Give a big hand, for Lucy Heartfillia!" Natsu shouted the music started and i ran out with the mic in my hand.

**[Natsu]**

**You've got that smile,**  
**That only heaven can make.**  
**I pray to God everyday,**  
**That you keep that smile.**

**Yeah, you are my dream,**  
**There's not a thing I won't do.**  
**I'd give my life up for you,**  
**'Cause you are my dream.**

**[Lucy]**

**And baby, everything that I have is yours,**  
**You will never go cold or hungry.**  
**I'll be there when you're insecure,**  
**Let you know that you're always lovely.**  
**Boy, 'cause you are the only thing that I got right now.**

_[All]_  
_  
One day when the sky is falling,_  
_I'll be standing right next to you,_  
_Right next to you._  
_Nothing will ever come between us,_  
_'Cause I'll be standing right next to you,_  
_Right next to you._

**[Gray]**  
**  
If you had my child (little lady)**  
**You would make my life complete (little lady)**  
**Just to have your eyes on a little me.**  
**(That'd be mine forever)**

**[Natsu]**  
**  
And baby, everything that I have is yours**  
**You will never go cold or hungry**  
**I'll be there when you're insecure**  
**Let you know that you're always lovely**  
**Girl, 'cause you are the only thing that I got right now**

_[All]_  
_  
One day when the sky is falling,_  
_I'll be standing right next to you,_  
_Right next to you._  
_Nothing will ever come between us,_  
_I'll be standing right next to you,_  
_Right next to you._

**[Lucy]**  
**  
We're made for one another**  
**Me and you**  
**And I have no fear**  
**I know we'll make it through**

**One day when the sky is falling**  
**I'll be standing right next to you**  
**Ohh ohh ohh ohhhhh**

_[All]_

_One day when the sky is falling,_  
_I'll be standing right next to you,_  
_Right next to you._  
_Nothing will ever come between us,_  
_I'll be standing right next to you,_  
_Right next to you_

**[Gray]**

**Oh nah nah**  
**Oh yeah**  
**Stand by my side**  
**When the sky falls down**  
**Oh baby**  
**I'll be there**  
**I'll be there**

**[Natsu & Lucy]**

**You've got that smile,**  
** That only heaven can make.**  
**I pray to God everyday,**  
**To keep you forever.**

Me and Natsu sang looking into each other's eyes his black onyx eyes just meltet my heart, _'Wha- Lucy don't think like that'_ The crowd went wild, i guess it's time for me to try and make Natsu blush, Smiles Evily! Gray ran Backstage and then light appeared and when it was gone i h

ad my 'Cute' kitty costume on Yaaay! And when i saw Natsu's face i smirked, _'Maybe this'll be fun' _

"Okay, Nyaa~ let's see if Natsu can catch the naughty kitty! Nyaa~!" I shouted and some guys just drolled. Then the music started and i began to run around with Natsu behind me.

**[Lucy]**

**Testing, Testing.**  
**I'm just suggesting-**  
**You and I might not be the best thing.**  
**Exit, exit-**  
**Somehow I guessed it right, right.**  
**But I still want ya, want ya,**  
**Don't mean to taunt ya.**  
**If you leave now,**  
**I'll come back and haunt ya.**  
**Do you remember?**  
**We turn to center now, now.**

**_[Natsu]_**

**_Well I just wish we could go back_**  
**_One more time and begin it,_**  
**_Back before I lost myself somewhere_**  
**_Somewhere in it._**

_[Both]_

_Stuck, now so long_  
_We just got the start wrong,_  
_But it's time to start on_  
_One more last try,_  
_I'mma get the ending right._  
_You can't stop this,_  
_And you must admit that you_  
_Haven't had enough,_  
_You haven't had enough._

_Stuck, it was so fun_  
_But it's time to start from,_  
_One more last place._  
_Better get your story straight_  
_You can't stop this,_  
_And you must confess that you_  
_Haven't had enough,_  
_You haven't had enough._

_**[Natsu]**_

_**I still need ya, need ya,**_  
_**Don't mean to tease ya.**_  
_**If you want me,**_  
_**I'll come back and meet ya.**_  
_**Whisper, whisper,**_  
_**You must admit you want it,**_  
_**You, you want it!**_

**[Lucy]**

**Well I just wish we could go back**  
**One more time and begin it.**  
**Back before I lost myself somewhere,**  
**Somewhere in it.**

_[Both]_

_Stuck, now so long_  
_We just got the start wrong,_  
_But it's time to start on,_  
_One more last time_  
_I'mma get the ending right._  
_You can't stop this,_  
_And you must admit that you_  
_Haven't had enough,_  
_You haven't had enough._

_Stuck, I was so alone_  
_But it's time to start from,_  
_One more last place,_  
_You better get your story straight._  
_You can't stop this,_  
_And you must confess that you_  
_Haven't had enough,_  
_You haven't had enough._

_**[Natsu]**_

_**Don't you need it?**_  
_**Don't you want this at all?**_  
_**((Testing, Testing, I'm just suggesting.))**_  
_**Don't you need it?**_  
_**Don't you want this at all?**_  
_**((Testing, Testing, I'm just suggesting.))**_  
_**Oh!**_

**[Lucy]**

**Stuck, now so long**  
**We just got the start wrong,**  
**One more last time.**  
**I'mma get the ending-**  
**You, you can't stop this.**  
**You must admit **  
**That you haven't had enough,**  
**You haven't had enough.**

_[Both]_

_(... You haven't had)_  
_You never want it,_  
_(... You haven't had a)_  
_You never want it all!_  
_(... One more last place)_  
_Oh, no baby!_  
_(You better get your story straight, you can't stop this)_  
_Don't you need it!_  
_(... and you must confess that you)_  
_You haven't at all-_  
_(... had enough)_

_Testing, Testing._  
_I'm just suggesting-_  
_You and I might just be the best thing._

And then Natsu catched me, hugging me from behind, I giggled and the crowd screamed. Then Gray came out.

"Well, it was fantastic to be here tonight!" He shouted

"And it was an honor to sing with you guys!" I said into the microphone

"Now Goodnight everyone, remember!" Natsu shouted... "WE LOVE'S YOU!" We all shouted in unison, And ran backstage.

* * *

**Backstage Natsu's POV**.

"NAATSUUU~!" A girl shouted, and tackled me to the floor, suddenly i felt something warm on my lips.. She's KISSING ME! But then again why didn't i move? Why couldn't I move? Or didn't i want to move? Then again it felt good really good, But who was it? It was pretty dark so i couldn't see anything, but she had long hair, Then i heard something, I opended my eyes to see what it was. It was Lucy with.. Tears in her eyes, From the look in her eyes it wasn't tears of joy, Her eyes showed that she was hurt.. i pushed the girl away from me a ran over to Lucy, But she ran away..

* * *

**Dark Alley Lucy's POV. **

I wasn't running anymore but the tears didn't stop. Why did she kiss him, and even worse why did he like it, he didn't even know her, Or did he? Who was she? It hurts, my heart it hurts soo much, But why? Why did it hurt soo much? Was i inlove with Natsu?.. No that dense idiot, No thanks then i would rather have Gray, and he's dense too..-.-' _'No, i can't keep saying that im not inlove with Natsu to myself anymore, I knew i was when i saw him kissing that girl. That's why It hurts soo much.. I Think My Heart Just Broke..'_

"A pretty girl like you, shouldn't run around here all alone" A deep voice said, i knew the voice.. Rouge!

"Rouge.." I said with wide eyes, he looked at me and then gave me a big smile.

"Who are you!" Someone shouted. "Natsu!" I screamed while crying, "You really think that she want's to be with the one who hurt her, Like you did kissing that girl was your biggest mistake ever, Dragneel" Sting said. As he walked away "Im sorry Natsu.. But I think it's best if i go with Rouge.. Rouge please." I said as my eyes where covered with my banks, Natsu's eyes went wide in shock when i said that. "Lucy. You can't do that.. please stay!" He shouted "Lucy.." Rouge said as he looked at me with sad eyes "Im not here to take you back to your father.. Im here to talk with Loke." He smiled "W-what, about what?" I asked "About you, and that you have to move to France.. We found your mother." My eyes widended "Mama! Seriously did you find her!" I cried. After telling me how they found her. I took him to Loke's house and Loke agreed with the moving.. He said that it was the best for me right now. _'I have to tell my friends that im moving to France..And that i might never see them again and my fans to my concert.. That reminds me i have to make some new songs Hmmm I'll make a song for my fans! And another one for someone else... He might find out soon that.. that song is for him.'_

* * *

**Done, hope you enjoyed.. Review if you did! that would be great. :D**

**And if you didn't then, still Review! :3**

**Songs that i Used was -Chris Brown Ft Justin Bieber- Next To You.- **

**And the second was -Marianas Trench - Haven't Had Enough.- **

**Sorry if there's mistakes Grammar: Sucks! :D Bleeeh**

**-Ninja~**


	4. Chapter 4 Goodbye Minna, I Love You!

**Okay, i cried when was writting this chapter.**

**But i hope you guys like's it! :D**

* * *

**Final Concert *Backstage* Lucy's P.O.V**

"Lucy are you sure about this?" Loke asked as he looked at me. "Yes Loke.." I answered with a smile. "Okay Lucy.. Get ready for your last songs." Loke said.

Then i ran on the stage!

"Hey, again everyone.." I said with a little frown "I have something to tell you guys.. So Gray, Natsu, Levy,Erza,Gajeel,Jellal! Minna! this is the last time i'll be standing on a stage.. Im sorry for telling you but im Moving to France, to meet my Mom.. Soo this is my last songs and i have 3 the first one is called 'We Can't Stop' Enjoy" I said with a frown

it's our party we can do what we want  
It's our party we can say what we want  
It's our party we can love who we want  
We can kiss who we want  
We can see who we want (2x)

Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere  
Hands in the air like we don't care  
Cause we came to have so much fun now  
Got somebody here might get some now

If you're not ready to go home  
Can I get a hell no  
Cause we gonna go all night  
Till we see the sunlight alright

So la da di da di, we like to party  
Dancing with Lucy  
Doing whatever we want

This is our house  
This is our rules

And we can't stop  
And we won't stop

Can't you see it's we who own the night  
Can't you see it we who bout' that life

And we can't stop  
And we won't stop

We run things, Things don't run we  
We don't take nothing from nobody

It's our party we can do what we want  
It's our party we can say what we want  
It's our party we can love who we want  
We can kiss who we want  
We can see who we want

To my homegirls here with the big butts  
Shaking it like we at a strip club

Remember only God can judge us  
Forget the haters cause somebody loves ya

And everyone in line in the bathroom  
Trying to get a line in the bathroomWe all so turnt up here  
Getting turnt up yea yea

So la da di da di, we like to party  
Dancing with Lucy  
Doing whatever we want

This is our house  
This is our rules  
And we can't stop  
And we won't stop

Can't you see it's we who own the night  
Can't you see it we who bout' that life

And we can't stop  
And we won't stop

We run things Things don't run we  
We don't take nothing from nobody

It's our party we can do what we want  
It's our party we can say what we want  
It's our party we can love who we want  
We can kiss who we want  
We can see who we want

It's our party we can do what we want to  
It's our house we can love who we want to  
It's our song we can sing if we want to  
It's my mouth I can say what I want to  
Yea, Yea, Yeah

And we can't stop  
And we won't stop

Can't you see it's we who own the night  
Can't you see it we who bout' that life

And we can't stop  
And we won't stop

We run things  
Things don't run we  
We don't take nothing from nobody  
Yea, Yea, Yea..

''Hope you guys liked it! Well my next song is for you guys To all my fans and it's called Belive!" I said as a tear drop rolled down my cheek.

I don't know how I got here  
I knew it wouldn't be easy  
But your faith in me was so clear  
It didn't matter how many times I got knocked on the floor  
But you knew one day I would be standing tall  
Just look at me now

Cause everything starts from something  
But something would be nothing  
Nothing if your heart didn't dream with me  
Where would I be, if you didn't believe  
Believe...

There were days when I was just broken, you know  
There were night when I was doubting myself  
But your kept my heart from falling  
It didn't matter how many times I got knocked on the floor  
But you knew one day I would be standing tall  
Just look at us now

Cause everything starts from something  
But something would be nothing  
Nothing if your heart didn't dream with me  
Where would I be, if you didn't believe

[Gospel]

Where would I be, if you, if you  
If you didn't believe  
Wouldn't know how it feels to  
Touch the sky, if you didn't believe  
Believe, believe

It didn't matter how many times I got knocked on the floor  
You knew one day I would be standing tall  
Just look at us now

Cause everything starts from something  
But something would be nothing  
Nothing if your heart didn't dream with me

Cause everything starts from something  
But something would be nothing  
Nothing if your heart didn't dream with me  
Where would I be, if you didn't believe

[Gospel]

Where would I be, if you  
If you didn't believe  
Wouldn't know how it feels to  
Touch the sky, if you didn't believe  
Believe, believe

Where would I be, if you didn't believe

"Yeah, Minna that's what i feel.. You guys where the one's who made me! If it wasn't for you guys i would've never had became who i am today.. Well This is my last song.. I made this song the my one and only true love.. Even though he broke my heart i still love him.. And i know he love's me too.. I Love You Natsu, My wonderfull dragon!" I shouted as the tears began to fall.. The music played.

Sweet love, sweet love  
Trapped in your love  
I've opened up, unsure I can trust  
My heart and I were buried in dust  
Free me, free us  
You're all I need when I'm holding you tight  
If you walk away I will suffer tonight

I found a man I can trust  
And boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can you see that I'm bound in chains?  
I've finally found my way

I am bound to you  
I am bound to you

So much, so young, I've faced on my own  
Walls I built up became my home  
I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us  
Sweet love, so pure  
I catch my breath with just one beating heart  
And I embrace myself, please don't tear this apart

I found a man I can trust  
And boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?  
I've finally found my way

I am bound to you  
I am bound to

Suddenly the moment's here  
I embrace my fears  
All that I have been carrying all these years  
Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall?  
Fall...

I can trust and boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can you see that I'm bound in chains?  
And finally found my way

I am bound to you  
I am, ooh I am  
I am bound to you..

"Im sorry minna, But Goodbye.. I Love You!" I shouted and ran out backstage with the tears burning my cheeks..

* * *

**Two months later Natsu's P.O.V **

''It hurts..It still hurts soo much that she's gone I wanted to tell her that i loved her.. But now it's too late She's gone'' I yelled as tears rolled down my face

"But.." "Stop Natsu! Just stop thinking about her!" Gray yelled "She'll come back! I know it so stop thinking about her!" He shouted.

* * *

**Well that was it i know not the best but im lazy..! :D  
**

**See ya in next chapter.. **

**Peace Out!**

**- Ninja!**


End file.
